Té sin azúcar
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Entonces Shikadai le pregunta a su mamá si prefiere que le prepare té con azúcar o sin azúcar. Pero ella ya no responde.


Té sin azúcar

,

,

,

Aviso: Esta historia complementa a 'té con azúcar'. Deben de escuchar "True Love" (Elliott Smith).

 **. . .**

A él no le gusta el té con azúcar. Té verde. A él le gusta el café cargado, sin azúcar.

¿Lo sabías?

— _Mamá, mamá, ¿por qué no abres? Todo está bien, he llamado pero necesitas abrir._

Su voz es lejana, es como una llama que se extingue. Está bien, todo está en orden. ¿Qué es lo que queda después de querer suicidarte? ¿Qué es lo que te queda después de eso, Temari? ¿Ganas, desánimos, motivos? No, no hay motivos. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Ganas de sonreír, de llorar? No, no las hay. ¿Quieres una taza de té verde con azúcar? No, no la quieres. No hoy. Nunca.

—No hay elección, es como seguir los pasos de un baile. Toda una vida luchando. Tranquila como un pajarillo, ¿toda la gente que perdió a su verdadero amor tiene esta misma sensación?

¿Sientes estabilidad? No. ¿Tienes miedo? No, no hay miedo. ¿Qué sientes Temari, hay algo, hay alguien? ¿Qué sucede, qué está mal? ¿Qué te pasa? Eres buena persona al final, y lo ves en ese momento en el que sientes la acidez estomacal, lo puedes percibir en cuanto sientes que tu cuerpo se envuelve en un frío que no abrasa (ni es calor después de todo), no duele, sólo adormece.

Pero la voz de tu propio hijo se va apagando, los golpes en la puerta ya no se escuchan tanto. Al mismo tiempo, sientes como te vas alejando de eso que le llamaste alguna vez vida. ¿Así debía acabar todo, Temari?

¿Quieres seguir fingiendo? No, no te importa.

¿Quieres un abrazo? No, ya no quieres que te abracen.

¿Cuántos miligramos de pastillas? ¿Diez mil? ¿Veinte mil? ¿Daño hepático? Sí.

¿Quieres morir? Sí.

¿Quieres vivir? No.

Tienes una mente débil, te sientes débil. No quieres hablar más, sí quieres hablar. ¿Eres optimista? No lo eres. ¿Quieres ser pesimista? Sí, si quieres.

Tu cabeza duele, tu sangre se siente fría. Así es como acaba Temari, así es como los ciclos se cierran.

" _El amor verdadero es una rosa, guardada bajo una vitrina, al menos para ti. Porque ahora tu corazón está roto por culpa de ese mal amor. Pero el amor verdadero no puede ser derrotado, oh… No podía ser derrotado. Te hace sentir completa. Estabas segura de que durarías, incluso cuando la luna de miel acabara. Día tras día, te alejabas de tu verdadero amor. Fue entonces que empezaste a sentirte como una farsante, cada vez que le decías 'te quiero'. Estaba locamente enamorado de ti, no había término medio. En algún punto dejaste de tener voluntad propia. Terminaste siendo la propia esclava de tu vida, y te ordenaste a hacerte daño._

 _Hasta que un día te pusiste enferma, y jugaste una nueva carta, un nuevo truco:_

— _Vete de aquí, me aburres._

 _Pero esta vez él no se quedó en silencio, él dijo: —Tú me aburres más._

 _Todo era miel sobre hojuelas al inicio, pero todos cambian. Cambiaste por alguien a quien Shikamaru nunca entendió. A esta ecuación hay que sumarle la monotonía. Intentaste, luchaste, peleaste, te desviviste por hacer que lo que no funcionaba sirviera, que la máquina del amor volviera a encenderse y a echar mariposas revoloteando cual abejas. Pero la máquina del amor ya no echaba chispas, se había estropeado. En vez de mariposas, las palabras dolorosas inundaron el hogar. Ya estabas en ese punto cansada de pelear, de dormir en la misma cama. Eran dos extraños. En aquel momento también perdiste tu verdadero amor, tu propia autoestima y valor se fue poco a poco al matadero de lo que alguna vez fuiste._

 _Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo, pero no pudiste con ello._

 _Cierto día él dijo que iría por tabaco, caminó unas calles y te dijeron que escapó en un taxi. Días más tarde el abogado tocó tu puerta, Shikamaru se había disfrazado de divorcio, y tú lo aceptaste. Firmaste._

 _¿Resignación? ¿Bienestar? Ya no importaba en lo absoluto. Todo estaría bien, pensaste._

 _Estuvo mucho tiempo ausente, y tu amor se volvió más débil, entonces volviste a tu antigua soledad. Debiste haber ido a rehabilitación… Pero ahora es tarde"_

—Mamá, mamá. No llores, ¿quieres té? Si quieres yo puedo hacer té caliente, ¿verde, verdad? ¿Con azúcar o sin azúcar, mami? Responde… Mami, él ya viene. ¡Papá viene! ¿Mami?

 **. . .**

El sol empieza a ocultarse y con ello un día termina, otro más de los incontables trescientos sesenta y cinco días en un no bisiesto. Mientras Shikamaru prepara el té, Shikadai finge irse a su habitación pero descubre como su padre saca de su billetera una fotografía, sonríe y después le pone azúcar al té verde. Shikamaru nunca hacía eso, pero tú sí.

¿Es un nuevo inicio para ellos? ¿Ya les dijiste adiós de verdad?

Pero Shikadai es astuto, él corre al baño a buscar todas las pastillas habidas y por haber. Las esconde, prefiere prevenir que lamentar.

Sonríes al ver a tu hijo, él estará bien. Él no sufrirá la pérdida de su verdadero amor, ya que el verdadero amor es lo que él sienta por sí mismo, su dignidad, su autoestima. No, Shikadai no la perderá.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos, quizá muchos ubiquen de qué va este fic, otros quizá no. Aclararé la situación.

1\. Este fic es otro punto de vista, desde el pasado y desde que ella se vuelve algo etéreo, un ente que cuida a su familia. Quizá digan, "¿por qué no lo pusiste como continuación de tu otro fic titulado Té con azúcar?" la respuesta es simple: este tiene un contexto menos optimista.

2\. Escuché mucho a Elliott Smith y entendí que no habla del verdadero amor como concepción de amar a otro, a una pareja, sino el verdadero amor ¡eres tú mismo!


End file.
